Kuroko is a Total Badass
by GuruFrogGirl17
Summary: This is a short story about Kuroko rescuing his friends after a massive earthquake erupted in Tokyo. This contains mild swearing. Please enjoy :)


Chapter 1 Saving Kagami-kun

"There was a massive earthquake that erupted through Tokyo. Many of the occupants did not survive. Those who did are either severely injured or very lucky." The news reporter said.

"Oh my god…Tetsuya…please be okay" Akashi prayed.

Kuroko's apartment building was completely destroyed by the earthquake. However, a blue headed boy could be seen crawling out of the rubble.

With Kuroko

"…Holy shit." Kuroko said as he kneeled to the ground. He couldn't believe he survived with only a cut across his forehead from some glass.

"…The others." Kuroko said as he rose from the ground and started running to Kagami's apartment.

Kagami's Apartment

"KAGAMI-KUN! KAGAMI-KUN WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kuroko unsarcastically yelled.

"KUROKO!? I AM HERE!" Kagami screamed.

Kuroko came crawling through a hole to get to Kagami. Kagami's leg was stuck underneath his huge fridge.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko stood back to evaluate the situation.

"Kuroko, we need to do something quick, the building will collapse any minute." Kagami said in a panic.

"Okay." Kuroko replied and jumped into action.

With all his strength and a ton of adrenalin pumping through his veins, Kuroko lifted the heavy fridge off his friend, and proceeded to pick him up and carry him out of the building just before it collapsed.

"No fucking way…HOW DID YOU DO THAT KUROKO!" Kagami asked in total amazement that his small, skinny friend lifted a 700 pound fridge off of him, then carried him out of a collapsing building.

"I didn't want you to die Kagami-kun, you are my friend…I couldn't let a friend die." Kuroko answered, with a small smile.

From Kagami's point of view, Kuroko looked like a total badass. Why? Well, Kuroko was wearing army pants, a black tank top, and a red bandanna wrapped around his forehead.

"Thank you Kuroko." Kagami said before a passed out.

"Alright, let's get you back to the survivor tents." Kuroko said while walking into the camps.

"EXCUSE ME!" Kuroko shouted because nobody noticed him, "My friend needs help."

Some of the paramedics took Kagami from Kuroko's arms. Kuroko left to look for the rest of his friends, knowing that his light was in safe hands.

Chapter 2 Rico's Trust

Kuroko went back out to look for his friends. He will not tolerate losing any of his precious friends from a damn earthquake.

Kuroko began to walk to Rico's house since she was the closest.

"RICO-SAN! RICO-SAN ARE YOU HERE?" Kuroko yelled.

"Kuroko-kun? What are you doing here, are you okay" Rico questioned.

"Yes, I am fine. I am here to make sure you are okay." Kuroko replied.

"I am okay, but my father is trapped though. He is alive, thankfully, but the door won't budge." Rico answered in frustration.

"Please show me Rico-san, I will see if I can help." Kuroko offered.

Rico led Kuroko to the back of her house where it had totally caved in, except for the door, which was the only thing keeping the ceiling up.

"Okay, Rico-san, if I can open the door, will you be able to drag your father out?" Kuroko asked in a serious tone.

"…Yes, but…I don't understand." Rico said in confusion.

"The only thing that is keeping the roof up is the support the door is providing. When I open it you will need to find your father very hurriedly because I will be supporting the ceiling instead of the door." Kuroko explained.

"Are you serious!?" Rico asked. She didn't believe that Kuroko could bare that much weight by himself.

"Yes, I can do it. Make a decision fast, it will collapse any minute now." Kuroko said with determination.

"Okay, I will trust you." Rico said as she got into position.

"Ok, in and then out." Kuroko said and Rico nodded.

Kuroko kicked open the jammed door, and with high speed, he raised his hands up to the door frame to support the heavy weight of the ceiling. Two minutes later, Rico came out dragging her father behind her. When she was out all the way, Kuroko dropped the massive weight.

"…Wow…you did it Kuroko-kun!" Rico said in disbelief and surprise.

"Thank you for trusting me Rico-san." Kuroko said with his god sent smile, making Rico blush.

"Thank you Kuroko-kun." Rico said with bright red cheeks.

"Let's get you father back to the rescue camps." Kuroko ordered as he hoisted Rico's father over his shoulder.

"Holy hell…" Rico said underneath her breath with her eyes the size of saucers, "…Okay let's go." She said while following Kuroko.

Kuroko and Rico went back to the camp and dropped her father off at the medical center.

"Kuroko-kun, where are you going?" Rico asked in perplexity as Kuroko was heading out of the camp.

"More of our friends are still out there Rico-san. I can't let them die." Kuroko answered.

Rico was awe struck as she watched her fearless bluenette walk back into the destruction to rescue his friends.

"Be safe Kuroko-kun." Rico whispered.

Chapter 3 Koganei's Delicate Situation

Kuroko made his way to the Mitobe's house because he knew that Koganei would be with him too.

"MITOBE? KOGANEI? ARE YOU HERE?" Kuroko shouted.

"Kuroko!? Why are you here?" Izuki asked, puzzled.

"Izuki…I was looking for Koganei and Mitobe, do you know where they are?" Kuroko asked in surprise, not really expecting to find Izuki.

"Koganei is in a very… delicate situation." Izuki began, " He is hanging from a rope that is hanging on a walkway bridge that will fall if too much weight is put on it…Mitobe is watching him from afar." Izuki finished.

"How much weight do you think the bridge can take?" Kuroko asked with purpose in his tone.

"About the weight of you…wait…you're not serious, are you!?" Izuki asked with his jaw hanging open.

"I am very serious. You're sure it can hold my weight?" Kuroko asked for validation.

"Yes." Izuki answered reluctantly.

"Lead the way." Kuroko ordered.

When Kuroko arrived, Izuki explained the situation almost perfectly. Koganei was most certainly dangling from a rope on a broken walkway bridge from a considerable height.

"This is what we are going to do" Kuroko started, " I will tie this rope around my waist which you and Mitobe will hold onto while I go get Koganei and if I happen to fall or the bridge collapses, do not hesitate to hold onto the rope for dear life." Kuroko explained.

"Understood" Izuki said while Mitobe gave a quick nod.

"Good." Kuroko said while tying the rope around himself.

Kuroko started to walk lightly on the unstable bridge towards Koganei.

"Koganei, remain as still as possible." Kuroko directed.

Kuroko grabbed Koganei's rope with both hands and began pulling him up slowly, until Koganei was standing with him on the rickety bridge.

"Okay, now we need to walk back, one at a time, so here you go." Kuroko said while tying the rope around Koganei.

"What about you Kuroko?" Koganei asked, concerned.

"I will be fine, now hurry up." Kuroko rushed with a small smile to reassure his feline-line friend.

Koganei walked lightly back over to safety, now it was Kuroko's turn.

As Kuroko was making his way back, the bridge started to collapse so with all the rest of his energy, he ran full force and then jumped, just barely making it over the ledge.

"…That…was close." Kuroko breathed out.

"You BAKA! You could have died!" Izuki screamed into Kuroko's ear.

"I know." Kuroko said while getting up, "Let's go back to the camps." Kuroko said while leading the way.

"Holly shit, our friend is a badass!" Koganei cheered, "Thank you Kuroko!" He said with his cat-like smile.

"You're welcome." Kuroko said smiling at his silly friends.

Kuroko, Izuki, Koganei, and Mitobe made it back to the camps safely, but before they knew it, Kuroko already went back out to find the rest of his beloved friends.

Chapter 4 Hyuga and Kiyoshi

Kuroko made his way through the streets of Tokyo looking for the rest of his friends until he heard someone screaming out for help.

"HELP ME"

Kuroko got closer to see who it was.

"Hyuga-senpi, what's wrong. I can help you." Kuroko offered.

"Kiyoshi and I were walking down the street when a damn building fell on us! We got separated and he is trapped under a slab of concrete in a crawl space." Hyuga enlightened.

"Okay, let's go see what we can do." Kuroko said confidently.

Hyuga led Kuroko to the slab of concrete that was trapping their tall friend.

"Kiyoshi-senpi, are you okay? Are you injured in any way?" Kuroko asked softly.

"…I am okay Kuroko, I am not hurt." Kiyoshi informed.

"Good. Okay, this is the plan, one of us will grab one side of the slab while the other will grab the other side and lift while Kiyoshi-senpi quickly escapes." Kuroko explained.

"Kuroko…are you CRAZY?" Hyuga shrieked.

"Hyuga, we don't have time to go get help. Kiyoshi is running out of oxygen. We need to help him now or else he could die. This may very well be crazy, but it is the only option we have." Kuroko said with dead seriousness.

"Okay, Kuroko let's do it." Hyuga agreed hesitantly.

Kuroko and Hyuga were in position and ready to lift.

"On three we will lift and you need to come out as fast as you can. Do you understand Kiyoshi-senpi?" Kuroko reminded.

"Yes, I am ready." Kiyoshi said.

"1, 2, 3!" Kuroko yelled.

Kuroko and Hyuga lifted with all their strength and resolve, and the slab slowly started to raise from the ground.

"Ugh…Kuroko…my side is…slipping!" Hyuga warned before the slab slipped.

Kuroko quickly braced himself in the middle of the slab with his strong arms supporting the whole slab by himself. He continued to push the slab up until Kiyoshi escaped.

When Kiyoshi was out all the way, Kuroko dropped the extremely heavy piece of concrete onto the ground and then fainted in exhaustion.

"Kuroko! Are you okay?" Hyuga and Kiyoshi asked as they caught Kuroko in their arms.

"…Just…tired…" Kuroko replied before passing out, he had had a very strenuous day.

Hyuga picked up Kuroko and headed back to the camps with Kiyoshi. Along the way, they found Tsuchida wandering around and brought him with them.

Chapter for My Family

When they entered the camp, they saw the rest of their teammates waiting.

"Is Kuroko okay?" Kagami asked, clearly worried for his shadow.

"Yes, he is alright, just very fatigued. He lifted a slab of cement off of me if you can believe that." Kiyoshi explained while looking at Kuroko gratefully.

"Kuroko lifted my fridge off my leg and carried me out of my apartment and back here." Kagami said while looking at Kuroko with utter respect.

"He pulled me up from a dangling bridge that was about to fall and he almost didn't make it himself." Koganei described while gazing at Kuroko's limp form with tears of admiration in his eyes.

"Kuroko-kun supported the heavy ceiling while I dragged my father out." Rico added while she looked at the sleeping boy in front of her.

"Kuroko is a damn hero! He saved us…if he wouldn't have saved us, we would be dead." Kagami said in realization.

"Your right Kagami…Kuroko is one hell of a badass." Kiyoshi said while lowering Kuroko down onto the bed for a much needed rest.

3 Hours later

Kuroko stirred awake to find all his teammates surrounding him.

"Hello." Kuroko said with a graceful smile.

"Kuroko, you are one crazy son of a bitch! Why did you risk your life multiple times for us?" Izuki inquired.

"I never had a family, I never knew what it was like or how it felt to be loved or cared about until I met you guys. I think of you guys as my family…I couldn't let any of you die…I just couldn't." Kuroko revealed.

"Oh Kuroko! We all love you so much too! Thank you for saving us!" Rico said while giving Kuroko a soft hug.

"Thank you Kuroko!" The rest of the team said in gratitude.

Kuroko smiled at them all with all the emotion he could muster and then fell back to sleep. He was still very worn-out from the day.

As Kuroko's teammates left the tent, most of them ruffled the sleeping bluenette's hair with affection as they whispered in his ear how loved he is.

Little did they know, a short redhead heard all of Kuroko's brave acts.

"…Good Job Tetsuya…you have made all of us very proud…and found a family." Akashi said as he slipped away.

End :)


End file.
